


Star Destroyers: In Circles

by Psychedelic_Star



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, Dick Pics, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lingerie, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pictures, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rock Stars, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychedelic_Star/pseuds/Psychedelic_Star
Summary: Steven and Connie are officially a couple and they've even said "I love you!" There's just one problem in their relationship. Despite having already slept together, they aren't having sex as they are both too shy to do anything about that!So they each take it upon themselves to reignite their passion from the tour!---This fanfic is set between my Fanfic "Star Destroyers: The Summer Ends" and the fic "Star Destroyers: United Kingdom" by DepressedCarrot.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Star Destroyers: In Circles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Star Destroyers:United Kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586247) by [DepressedCarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedCarrot/pseuds/DepressedCarrot). 
  * Inspired by [Star Destroyers: The Summer Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499754) by [TranscendentalSpaceGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranscendentalSpaceGem/pseuds/TranscendentalSpaceGem). 



> This takes place not long after "Star Destroyers: The Summer Ends." I felt like everyone could use a bit of Connverse smut!
> 
> So here ya go!

The water was hot against Steven’s skin as it poured from the showerhead and pelted his body. This wasn't his shower so the pressure was different. He couldn't completely ignore the foreign environment he was in even as focused as he was on the task at hand.

That task being his dick. 

Steven roughly jerked it as he pressed his other hand to the shower wall, wet from water and condensation caused by steam. He tried to center all his concentration on the sensation of the soft skin of his penis sliding pleasurable in his hand. He gripped himself tight enough for the right amount of friction and pulled. His eyes were shut tight and he was hunched over as he repeated a motion he'd done many times in his life. This was something he was doing a lot more of recently. Ever since he met…

"Connie," Steven moaned from deep within his throat. His hand began to move more quickly, sliding along his shaft with the purpose of bringing himself to some form of completion.

There were certain scenarios where it was easier to think about her and the shower was where he most often did. Both because of carried-over boyhood habits and because he had a clear and vivid memory of her in the shower. He could remember having her pinned to the wall with their wet skin slipping against each other. He had never shared a shower with a girl before and so he had never had sex in the shower either. He had enjoyed the intimacy of the act but a lack of protection had prevented him from doing much on that day about Connie being naked, wet, horny, and within his reach.

However, it did make thinking about being inside of her much easier when he was in the shower. It made it easy to picture her there with him as he masturbated and pretended his large, thick, callous fingers were her long, thin, coarse but still soft hand instead. Or even better he pictured his hand as her opening, as her muscles clenching around him as he thrust into her. He pictured himself pushing into her and pulling out in a way that brought pleasure to them both. He could almost feel it when he did this. 

Steven remembered exactly how Connie's pussy had felt.

He would never forget what it meant to fuck her inhibitions away then be given the opportunity of making love to her twice. Once that same night and once not long after that. Steven was Connie's first lover. Before her, he had never slept with a virgin but he cared less about that and more about how freely she allowed him to touch her afterward. How she let his hands and lips explore her skin. How she would bear herself to him with little embarrassment. Getting to sleep with the same girl multiple times and learn what she liked and try to do better at it every time was much more rewarding in his opinion than fumbling through a bunch of first times. He wanted to discover absolutely everything he could about her body.

_"Steven!"_

He heard Connie moan his name inside of his mind the way she did each time he had pleased her. He wished that she was there with him. That he was actually pounding into her and not his hand. Still, the thought of her whining, moaning, mewling, and chanting his name in pleasure was more than all he needed to feel pressure build up in his tense abdomen. He focused on the image of her beautiful, glistening body under the stream of the water and her face contorting in her desire and need for him. He imagined her nails clawing his back and her teeth digging into his neck. However, what put him over the edge was not sexual but rather the words she had shared with him just a few days earlier.

_"I love you, Steven."_

With a primal moan and a few more shaky jerks of his hand, his cum shot out hard and hit him in the face. 

Steven turned back towards the water to clean his hand, chest, and face. He was used to it. He had taken to masturbating every day not long after the tour ended. He'd lasted maybe five days being away from Connie before he started to dedicate ten minutes of his day to touching himself while thinking about her. Usually during a daily shower but sometimes in his bed; picturing her rolling her hips against his hips in the hotel room bed and in the back of his van, her pulling her top off to reveal her breasts, her kissing him with an intent that begged him to make love to her.

Steven tilted his head back. As wonderful as each time had been, he still had only gotten to sleep with Connie three times. Not that he hadn't tried to sleep with her over the last few weeks. She just always shut him down. He was starting to wonder if she even wanted to have sex with him. As painful as it was for him to think about, he would give up sex for the rest of his life if it meant being with Connie.

Though Steven really hoped that wasn't going to be the case.

He hopped out of his shower once he was sure he was clean. He and his band had a big photoshoot later on that day for a story that was being written about them and Steven wanted to look good. He dried off before wrapping his towel around his waist then checked his phone for notifications. He only had one message. It was from Jenny letting him know she was going to be back in a half-hour from shopping in Rodeo. Like most times the band traveled, Jenny and Steven were sharing a room. For now, Steven had the place to himself. He knew Jenny was out before he got in the shower but the confirmation she had not heard his presumably loud moaning of his girlfriend's name put him at ease.

Steven left the bathroom and pulled on a pair of clean boxers. Jenny had likely bought them all new outfits as she was prone to do for things like this so he felt no pressure to get dressed. Besides, it wasn't like she hadn't seen him in his underwear. Traveling together broke down boundaries within their band. They had all seen each other in some state of undress. No amount of sexual or romantic attraction existed between Jenny and Steven. If anything she was more like having an older sister.

Steven had just finished drying his hair when he got another text. This time it was one from Connie. She sent him a picture of two mini-figures in fighting stances on a table by some open books. With it was the message: " _Max and I got these Lonely Blade figures at the opening of the new comic bookshop downtown. Mine is the samurai. He could totally kick her ninja's butt, right?"_

He smiled a huge, lovestruck smile, sitting back in his bed and typing: " _Definitely!"_

Connie was absolutely adorable and Steven was madly in love with her. He loved everything about the young woman. Her face, her hair, her laugh, the way she could rant on and on and on, how smart she was, the way she fixed her glasses, her eyes, her blush, her lips, her moans…

Looking at his pelvis Steven realized that somehow he was getting another boner. With a rough growl, he almost snapped at his groin as he said, "Oh, come on! It wasn't even a picture of her!"

Suddenly a thought occurred to him, a way to get her thinking about him and sex without him having to outright ask about it. At least he hoped that's what it would do.

Swinging his legs onto the bed he shifted until he was at the headboard. Holding up his phone, he lifted his hand out as far as he could and at an angle to see most of his body for a selfie. At least everything from his face to his pelvis was visible although the picture did cut off at the top and bottom. He debated it for a moment then decided to grasp his clothed hard-on low enough to draw her attention to it but not cover it. He was of a decent size and she would be able to tell he was hard with just one look at it. He smiled as he took the picture.

Steven had never done something like this before but Connie was his girlfriend so it probably wasn't weird.

He didn't give himself time to chicken out, pressing send moments after he made sure the picture wasn't blurry and showed off everything he wanted it to. He wasn't the greatest judge of how hot he was, but it looked good enough. So off it went. 

Once it was sent out, he had an internal debate about waiting for her to reply before he whacked off again. Jenny would be back soon though so he had to get this over with. He reached for his headphones. As embarrassing as it was, Steven liked to listen to Supermassive Black Hole while touching himself and thinking of Connie.

Steven hoped wherever Connie was that she was also thinking about him.

To say Steven was bummed out would be the understatement of the year.

He's not sure what he had expected to get back from Connie after sending a semi-dirty picture but it wasn't nothing. That's what he had gotten. No response or follow-up text, and definitely not a picture of her in return. It was like he didn't even send her anything. At least she hadn't gotten back to him before he had to leave for the shoot that his dad arranged with the magazine. 

Steven tried to stealthily check his phone every few moments as he pulled on the new black non-ripped jeans. Along with this, he had a long-sleeved red button up to wear with his black denim jacket since he left his pink one back at his apartment. Jenny had all but forced him to wear it. Yet no matter how hard she fought him, Steven would not allow her to replace his vans. She saw him as he checked his phone, coming out of the bathroom while putting on a pair of dangling earrings.

“Would you chill out a bit?” she said, looking at him sitting on his bed with his phone in his hand. “That girl is crazy about you, Steven. She ain’t gonna leave you hanging for long.”

“What?” he said, feeling his face get hot and hiding his phone, “I was texting Sour Cream and Buck to let them know we’re on our way.”

“Oh really?”

“Of course! Why would I lie about that?”

Jenny gave him a suspicious look then said, “So when were you guys gonna tell you started sending pics of your junk to each other?”

Steven turned a dark shade of red that he thought wasn’t possible. “You saw my-”

“Yeah,” she confirmed, “And I ain’t judging since I’m already trying to forget seeing that but I got to know, you asked before you sent that, right?”

“Uhh… no,” Steven admitted looking away from Jenny. “Was I supposed to?"

Jenny sighed with a hand over her eyes, “Well, most girls I know don’t enjoy getting dirty pics unless they ask. So if you sent that without an okay from her then you might not be getting a nice message back. Might want to keep that in mind next time.”

“I guess I probably should,” he said, not looking at her.

“Don’t fret too hard though,” she said with a hand on his shoulder, “Like I said, that girl is crazy about you. So relax!”

“I’m just new to this whole boyfriend thing, Jenny,” he confessed, “I don’t want to mess it up.”

“It’s okay, boo,” she reassured, “You worry too much! You’re doing great! Well, mostly. Just no more unsolicited dick pics. Got it?”

“Got it, I’ll try to remember that for now on,” he said, thankful for Jenny’s advice though still quite embarrassed over the conversation. He cleared his throat, “So, how about we go get the guys?”

“Yes, please,” she said, sounding relieved, “And just so you know, I never want to have another conversation about your junk.”

“Right,” Steven said with a nervous chuckle as Jenny led him out the door to pick up the rest of their band.

Once they had the whole gang they went out to meet Greg for the shoot. He didn’t technically have to be there but he was proud of his son and the band. He was excited. Steven was also excited about the article being written about their band. He was happy to do the photoshoot. The band had been photographed before but it was nothing like this. Everything about it had been so official. They opted for art most of the time on their albums, merch, and posters instead of photos. It was quite a different experience. They took a lot of photos. So much so that it was a whole day affair. Lunchtime rolled around and they still weren’t done. He heard Sour Cream and Buck talking to his dad about it. His father explained that they had to take a lot of pictures so the magazine had good ones to pick from.

As soon as Steven had a free moment he checked his text messages, not even caring if what she had sent back was dirty or not. He didn't have to worry about that. Because she hadn't even sent him an emote to express approval let alone anything more explicit. So Steven went back to the shoot, feeling lucky he was in an emo band and melancholy looks were fine for photos.

It wasn't until Steven got back to the room he was currently sharing with Jenny that his girlfriend finally responded. He grabbed his phone in excitement, almost suffering an anxiety attack over what she might say.

To his disappointment, it seemed she had completely ignored his picture as all that she sent back was a message which said, _"When are you heading home? Do you want to visit me at my school again on your way through?"_

 _"Of course I do"_ was his response as he did want to see her. He was also fine with whatever she wanted to do during this next visit. Although Steven wanted to make love to Connie again. Even though that feeling didn’t seem to be shared. He wondered if maybe talking to her in person would be better, although he didn't want to pressure her on the topic.

Maybe his picture hadn't been as sexy as he thought it was. Maybe he had further embarrassed them both and had made her feel uncomfortable. He had never done anything like it before and it wouldn't be shocking if he had messed it up somehow. Jenny was probably right. He probably should’ve asked for her permission first. At least it didn't seem as if she was mad as she invited him to visit her in a few days.

Steven lay on his bed, tired from his day, and not looking forward to the next couple. The band was booked up with more photos and interviews. In-between all of that he wanted to check out the scene when it came to skateboarding. He would have to put this whole thing with Connie out of his mind. Although he did also wonder if Connie would like it if he wore his new clothes when he saw her. During their night together in L.A., she seemed to like him dressed in his pink shirt. She would probably like it if he wore something nice again.

He couldn't think about it anymore as soon Jenny was poking him so Greg could take the band out to dinner. Steven had always felt less weird about his dad buying him a meal when it was with the whole band and not just him.

Trying at the impossible task of thinking of anything but Connie, Steven hopped up out of bed and followed the bassist out of the room once again.

* * *

"Stop playing with the toys and focus on the assignment," Connie moaned. She and her best friend, Max, were sitting in the library with their textbooks and notebooks open but the two girls had been having a hard time studying.

"This is not playing," Max said with a toy in each hand, her voice low and gruff as if trying to imitate a man, "We are engaged in a fierce battle for our family title. We as brothers separated at birth trained in the art of combat, he the way of the blade and I in hand to hand…"

Connie rolled her eyes and tuned Max out as she continued the plot of some show or movie she'd seen as a child and still had memorized for some reason. She should give up on the idea of getting anything done that day. Max wasn't paying attention and Connie… she couldn't keep her mind off Steven's surprise visit earlier that week.

They had said 'I love you' to one another. Steven and Connie were in love and it was hard to stop thinking about that. In part because she had been sexually frustrated since he left. The idea of sex came up but Steven needed sleep and when he awoke he needed to get back on the road so time had not been on their side. As a result Connie had masturbated several times over the last few days. Sometimes even with his songs playing so she could hear his voice as she fingered herself with all of her fingers to better capture how his hand or dick would feel inside of her.

She often buried her head in her pillow and bit down as she thrust her fingers. Despite that she was loud as she moved her hand quickly, imagining it was Steven penetrating her core. He was the only man who had ever been inside her. She never wanted there to be another one though. Her own hands barely did anything for her at this point.

Suddenly her phone went off. She smiled since she knew it was probably Steven as they had been texting just a moment ago. Forgetting her friend and her responsibility to her work she snatched up her phone.

When she did her jaw went a little slack and her eyes widened. She had been expecting another one of his cutesy gifs or one of his romantic messages. What she had gotten instead was a picture of Steven laying in a hotel room bed in nothing but a pair of boxers!

Connie's first instinct was to slam down her phone without looking at it for more than a second so she did just that. She felt her face burning and her muscles tensed. She took deep breaths in hopes of calming down her climbing heart rate. She closed her eyes as she did, trying to write the message off as some kind of mistake on his part. The little she had seen of the image kept creeping back into her mind, however. She hadn't gotten a good look but what she had seen left her intrigued.

She glanced at her roommate to see Max was using their textbooks to build an area for the toys to have their epic fight in. She wasn't paying attention to Connie in the slightest. Slowly, hoping that her friend didn't notice, she picked her phone up.

The picture was of Steven laying back in the bed with the phone held over his head so his face, torso, and groin were in the frame though his legs and some of his hair were cut out. However, she certainly liked everything she did see. It wasn't a secret that Connie loved the hair on his chest that gave his more feminine nature a bit of a masculine edge, nor was it unknown that she found his thick body sexy. His eyes were as sweet and as adoring as always, staring as if completely in love. His head tilted to the side and he had a half-smirk as he bit his lip. He was incredibly cute.

Then there was exactly what she believed he wanted to show off.

Steven's erection was straining up against his tight boxers as if begging for freedom. It was impossible to miss as he had used his hand to draw attention to it. Not that it was needed. She would have probably stared straight at it without her eyes being guided to do so. She hadn't been sure if it was larger than average the first few times they had sex but a bit of research upon getting back to school had revealed to her that Steven did have a decently large dick.

Connie blushed as she realized moisture was quickly gathering between her legs at the sight. Oh gosh! She was in public! She'd never been horny in public before. At least not to the point of having a physical reaction to it. She held her knees together tightly as if she feared someone noticing her body responding to his picture. She didn’t dare take her eyes off her phone screen to check though. Her eyes became hooded and she bit down on her lip while her fingers twirled into her hair. Looking at her boyfriend like this, brazenly out in the open, made her feel naughty, and that made her feel sexy. 

Steven very often made her feel sexy.

All she could think about while staring at the picture was his cock thrusting into her entrance and all she could imagine was being filled completely by him. All Connie wanted in that moment was to fuck Steven in any and every way they could think of.

"Hey!" Connie barely heard as she stared. "Not much of a Con-versationalist today, are you?"

Connie didn't register the voice as Max until her friend leaned over to get a look at her phone. The other girl noticed too late what her friend was trying to do and pulled her phone out of sight. However, Max had already seen everything she needed to in order to understand the situation.

"Connie!" Max said in a shocked whisper, "Is that- Did Steven send you a dick pic?!"

"No!" Connie snapped, looking around the room in worry. Most people were too absorbed in their work to care. Such was the nature of college life. With a breath, Connie locked her phone and put it away in her pocket, making a point not to look at Max as she did so.

"Listen, I'm not big on romance," Max continued to whisper at a level that could easily be heard by anybody trying to listen in, "But I do know a little something-something when it comes to sex and I most definitely know a dirty picture when I see one."

Connie sighed. "How much did you see?"

"I saw your boyfriend must be planning a camping trip, considering the size of the tent he was just pitching," Max answered, wiggling her eyebrows at Connie playfully, "Damn! Have you been sexting Steven this whole time? While you're in my presence, young lady? In this unholy place of learning? Oh my! How dare you bring such perversion here?"

"It's not like I asked him for it…"

Max laughed as she picked up their toys and started playing with them once again, only this time her game was very different. Holding up the figure with the long sword, her voice fell into a low tone as she said, "Hey Connie, here's a picture of my peen!"

"Oh Steven," she continued in a much higher-pitched voice, holding up the second figure, "I love your peen!"

Max proceeded to smash the toys together as she switched her voice between low and high, making kissing noises with an exaggerated, "Oh yes!" or giggles thrown in here and there.

"Stop it!" Connie hissed, slamming her hands over Max’s hands as her face lit up. She frantically looked around the room, despite the fact that the most care anybody in there gave the odd pair was a slight glance before they were back to their work. Max dropped the figures onto the table and laughed again.

Through her chuckling Max was able to ask, "Didn't you just fuck him a couple of days ago? What are you guys? Bonobos?"

"We didn't-" Connie felt how warm her face was getting. She didn't want to talk about any of this but even if she did want to talk, she didn't want to do it there. She groaned, "Not that this is any of your business but Steven and I actually haven't had sex since summer."

"Wait? Really?" Max's jaw dropped open.

"Yes, really," Connie said, smugly. Proud of having thrown Max for a loop. It didn't last.

"Why not?"

"Huh?"

"Why haven't you boinked him since the tour? I thought you were super horny for him?"

Connie became flustered by the question, "I am… attracted to him!"

"But you don't want to bone?" Max continued to ask, now confused and somewhat curious.

"Of course I-" Connie cut off, realizing just how loud she was being and slipped into a whisper. "Of course I want to."

"Then why my dearest ConCon," Max said as she leaned in, lowering her own voice as well, "Have you not been fucking him?"

"I don't know…" She trailed off as she looked to her books on the table. She thought back on her two opportunities and how things just hadn't worked out for that. It wasn't a lack of desire on either of their parts. Quite the opposite, actually. Connie had never experienced the kind of raw, intense, sexual hunger for other guys that she did for Steven. "We just haven't had the chance."

"So you've got to make it happen!" Max said, her voice rising again, "Sometimes these things need a kick in the ass, my dude. If you want emo boy’s dick then you might have to work for it "

Connie flushed red at her friend's advice, choosing instead to stare at their books. She didn't know what to say. She had no desire to discuss this with Max in public. She knew no one was looking at them because no one cared but she still felt like all eyes were on the two of them.

"I'm going back to our dorm," Connie said, suddenly standing and gathering up all of her books to pack away in her backpack. Usually, she was a lot more organized when she packed up but she just wanted to get out of there.

"Okay," Max said as Connie grabbed her little figure of the two in front of Max and tucked it into her hoodie pocket. Because of course, Connie had chosen to wear her Star Destroyers hoodie that day. This was not embarrassing enough as is. To be fair she wore her Star Destroyers hoodie all the time. It was her favorite one due to both comfort and sentimentality. Max did not follow Connie, saying, "I guess I'll just catch you later then?"

"Yeah, later," Connie said as she walked towards the exit to head back to the dorm, happy that Max understood she wanted to be alone.

She held tight to her phone in her pocket as she walked. She hadn't closed her text app so as soon as she unlocked her phone she was going to be greeted by a picture of her boyfriend sporting a huge boner. She felt her feet move quicker as she thought more about it. She closed her eyes for a moment as she walked and her mind was immediately flooded with the fantasy of her being there with him in his hotel room. She saw herself in her own mind approach him as he lay in the bed in his boxers, penis at attention. He leaned back balanced on his elbows with a sexy smile on his face.

_"Hey, beautiful."_

_"You always call me that."_

_"Because you are. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."_

_"It sounds to me like someone is hoping to get laid."_

_He snorted, "Well, yeah. Of course, I am, but you're still beautiful."_

_Through their conversation, she made her way over to him. Once she was at the foot of the bed she crawled onto it then onto him, suddenly bottomless. Dressed in only her hoodie. His hoodie. She shifted forward until she was straddling his lap. She had done it twice before. She sat on his hips and felt his hands fall to her waist. She began to grind on him and she was rewarded with his deep moans of desire._

_"Do you want to have sex with me?" Steven purred as his hands were stroking her thighs._

_"No," Connie whispered as she leaned over him until her lips were barely touching his own pair, "I want to fuck you, Steven Universe."_

"Yo, Connie?"

A male's voice that was very much not Steven's voice pulled her from her mind. She looked around for the source to see she had made it back to her dorm despite being lost in her fantasy. She was in front of her door with her hand resting on the keypad but she had not yet put in the unlock code. Her eyes fell to two guys standing at the bottom of the stairs leading from upstairs. She knew them. 

Trevor and Noah. The two guys had lived on the co-ed floor right above Max and Connie’s all-girl floor since freshman year. This year they lived in the senior suite that was directly on top of the girls' senior suite. Neither Connie nor Max had many friends besides each other but the two of them plus the two guys were the closest thing that any of the four of them had to having a friend group. Mostly this was due to the convenience of proximity but them having various interests in common among them was a contributing factor as well.

"Oh hey, guys," Connie said as she turned to her door to punch in her code. She got it wrong twice and had to take a breath to start over. She had something pressing on her mind she needed to take care of.

"Hey," Noah replied, looking at her struggle with her door then asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?" she asked a little frantic as she finally got her door open.

"We called your name like six times and you just kept on staring at your door," he explained and the other guy nodded.

"Yeah," Trevor said, adding, "It was freaky. You want to share whatever shit you're tripping on? Or is it just that living with a basket case has finally made you crack?"

Noah elbowed him as Connie stood in her now open door contemplating how rude it would be to abandon this conversation and deal with the urges building in her body. Awkwardly, she laughed trying to keep up a guise of being her normal, not horny self, "Careful Tee, her ears are probably ringing now and you don't want her to kick your ass again, do you?"

"Bitch cheated!" he snapped, "You don't go for a guy's junk like that! It's dirty as fuck!"

"You can't cheat in a fight," Noah said, rolling his eyes. Connie had to concur, wondering for maybe the thousandth times how the almost fistfight between Trevor and Max had resulted in their friendship.

She was also wondering when they would leave so she could take care of herself. Her fantasies of Steven continued to run through her mind at a more rapid pace. She needed her release and they were keeping her from it.

"Where are you two going?" she asked in hopes of getting them to remember they were leaving and it would make them, well, leave!

"We’re going to get food," Trevor said, already calmed down from his rant about Max, "Do you want to come?"

Yes!! Steven's picture flashed in front of her vision. Bad word choice. She cleared her throat, "No, thanks."

"You sure?" Trevor asked, pushing as he and Noah began to worry she might actually be high based on her weird behavior. 

She wanted to scream: _Go the fuck away!!_

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll catch you guys later!"

"Alright, later," Trevor said while Noah gave her a shrug and a wave as they were on their way.

She politely waved back then, as soon as they turned away from her, ran into her suite. The door slammed shut behind her as she then hurried to her bedroom as well. The slam of another door. She already had her backpack off moments after she was in the room and she began to fumble with her jeans and panties, clumsily falling into her bed as she kicked them off. Connie pulled her phone out of her hoodie pocket after she pushed up the sleeves. She kept it on, too anxious to take it off. She unlocked her phone again.

The screen lit up and there Steven was in his tight boxers, showing off his hard cock. She ran her fingers along her wet folds in a gentle up and down motion. Her hand slid easily over skin causing sparks of pleasure to travel through her body. Normally, Connie would give herself time to build up to an orgasm but she had no patience for that.

Gazing at the bulge her boyfriend presented to her in his photo, she slipped her fingers inside of her pussy. Her thumb was pressed to her clit as she started to pump her hand in and out of her. She bit her lip and stared at the picture of Steven on her phone. She thought about what that cock of his felt like buried inside of her. She pressed her clit and rocked against her own hand. She filled herself as best as she could but it was barely enough. She could get herself there but it wasn't the same. Not like when he did it for her. Steven was an expert at sex and he took her to places of pleasure she didn't know even existed. They had only had sex three times yet every single time was a new adventure into a euphoria. Sex with Steven was never the same twice and that alone was amazing!

Connie kept her eyes on his photo as her motion increased dramatically in speed and pressure. She was being rough with herself because of her desperation and need to cum. It was such hard work on her part because nothing compared to Steven rocking into her and lighting up every pleasure nerve she possessed. Nothing would ever be as good as he was. She wanted him so badly. She wanted to be filled by him, fucked by him. An ache of desire that begged for some form of satisfaction. But that could only truly come from him.

"Ste-e-ven," she moaned out, dropping her phone to her bed as she came. It was over quickly because she had needed so little to get there. She lost herself for a long moment in her climax, she became light-headed and dizzy, her body tensed then relaxed. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily, the thought of Steven still prominent in her mind.

Connie stared at her ceiling as she calmed down from masturbating. She had touched herself more since the beginning of August than she had in the last year. Because she couldn't stop thinking about being with Steven and oftentimes when she thought about Steven, she got horny. So she was basically horny all the time these days. Sex just hadn't seemed like that big a deal to Connie before she knew what she was missing. Now she knew what it was like. She knew how Steven felt and how he made her feel. She knew what she hadn’t been getting. She knew what it was she wanted.

Slowly she picked up her phone again and stared at her boyfriend. Her core burned as she was already spent but seeing him made her body respond in arousal. It was just what he did to her. She almost couldn't believe they’d gone so long without being with each other in a sexual way. Honestly, it was almost ridiculous they hadn’t slept together again yet. They had only seen each other twice though. Both times it just wasn't in the cards for them.

Connie closed the text messaging app (after she had saved the picture of Steven to her phone). She couldn't think of what to send back to him at the moment. Her brain was too foggy. She had no idea what to say. The truth was that the longer they went without sex, the harder it seemed to bring up the subject. They wanted to have sex. So logically they should be having sex. She had to have him again. She couldn't stand it!

Max was right. If Connie wanted this to happen for her and Steven (and she did!) then she was going to have to find a way to make it happen!

* * *

Steven wasn’t exactly thrilled with the fact that his girlfriend's dorm suite was full of people the night he showed up to visit her. He wasn't surprised when it was Max who opened the door rather than Connie as they lived together. However he was surprised by the two young men sitting at their dining table.

One had out his tablet and was doodling while the other one had out some type of notebook he was scribbling something in. Steven had seen tons of guys like them. The young artist looked like the type who would come to a Star Destroyers' show. While the older guy would not have looked out of place at one of his shows, his style definitely conveyed a metal head vibe over an emo boy one.

Either way they were two strange guys in his girlfriend's home which killed his hopes for an evening alone with her. Steven had not spent time with any of Connie's friends, other than Max. Honestly he was almost under the impression she and Max didn’t have any other friends.

“Yo, Connie!” Max shouted as she passed Connie’s door and banged on it hard with a closed fist, “your boy toy is here!”

"Guys, this is Steven," Max added simply to the guys as she passed them on her way towards her room, she winked and added a mocking, girlish tone to her voice as she explained, "He’s Connie's new boyfriend. Steven, these are the two idiot boys Connie and I have cleverly fooled into wasting a bunch of their free time and giving us things."

"What?" Steven said, glancing at Connie’s door then back at the guys.

"We're friends," the older one explained with an exaggerated eye roll as Max disappeared into her room. He pointed to himself, “Trevor” then to the other guy, “Noah.” 

“I’m Steven,” he replied pointing to himself. He would have sat down but Max and Connie’s tiny dining table had only two chairs.

"So then,” Trevor continued, “you're the guy Connie finally settled on?"

"Uh, I guess so, yeah," Steven confirmed, looking around for Connie. He had hoped she would come out of her room when Max called her.

"Awesome," Trevor said with a happy sigh, "We were kinda worried she would end up dating one of those dicks her parents always set her up with. Nice to see she has taste, isn't it?"

The other guy, Noah, nodded as the last part of that had been directed his way. He looked up from his tablet to give Steven a once over. After he did so, he paused with a thinking expression on his face. He held it for a long moment as if trying to see something. Finally, he elbowed the other guy to ask, "Doesn't he look familiar?"

Trevor nodded, "Yeah, don't you remember from InstaSnap?” 

Noah shook his head, “No, more familiar.”

Trevor looked at him again but more closely. Soon both of the guys were staring him down as if he was a puzzle to solve. Then as if an idea hit him, Trevor punched Noah on the shoulder as he said with a wink and smirk, “Oh wait, I got it. He looks just like that guy from the band Max likes, Sun Destruction."

“Star Destroyers!” Max corrected from the other room, even though she knew Trevor got the band name wrong intentionally, “Who the hell would name their band something as dumb as Sun Destruction, Trevor?”

"Steven Universe!" Noah suddenly piped up as if he had been thinking about it. Then he looked at Trevor when the guy cocked his eyebrow at him. “That's the one. The band’s frontman, right?”

“Steven Universe, huh?” Trevor looked Steven over once again then he nodded, “Yeah, I see it. You’re totally right.”

"What? You two don't know what you're talking about," Max moaned as she appeared again then winked at Steven, "Connie's new boyfriend doesn't look anything like Steven Universe."

"Bullshit," Trevor said, pulling out his phone, "I'm looking up a picture right now!"

"Not now!" Max whined, "We can prove you wrong later. We're gonna be late for the show!"

“Then get your ass ready!”

“I need my wallet, numbnuts! Unless you’re covering my tab tonight.”

“I’m never covering your tab again, drunky the dwarf! Not after last St. Patrick’s day!”

"Then be useful for once," she said, "Help me look!"

“Fine, whatever.” Trevor got to his feet and dropped his book to help Max in her search for her wallet.

"It’s weird you have the same name though," Noah added as the other two continued to look for Max's wallet.

“What?” Steven asked nervously, he didn’t want to come off as being rude by ignoring the guy but he was sure he heard the door behind him open.

“It’s weird that your name is Steven and his name is Steven,” he clarified, “Since you two look so much alike.”

“Whose name is Steven?” a new voice asked. One Steven knew in an instant. He quickly turned around to see Connie had come into the common area with the rest of their group. As soon as they locked eyes, he smiled brightly. Connie was wearing a big bathrobe and had her hair pulled up into a bun on top of her head. She looked comfortable, almost like a little old lady with her big round glasses. It wasn’t sexy but he didn’t care. It still made him want to cover her with kisses and hold her close to him. She was the most beautiful girl in the world to him, regardless of whether she was dressed to the nines or in jeans and an oversized sweater. That’s what love did to a man.

And Steven was very much in love.

“The lead singer of Max’s favorite band,” Trevor explained from his place pulling the cushions off of the couch, “Steven Universe.”

“Oh,” Connie laughed then squinted at Steven. She giggled, “Maybe a little.”

“Well, you would know,” Noah continued, “Since you guys followed them on tour this summer. 

“Yeah,” Trevor called, “It’s an almost scary coincidence you ended up dating some guy who looks like the musician you followed around the country.”

“I guess life is just funny that way,” Connie said with a blush before she turned her attention to Steven, “Hi, Steven.”

“Hey, Connie.”

She wasn’t sure why Steven didn’t want her friends to know who he was but she respected that desire anyway. She threw her arms around him in a short hug he returned with more force than she expected. Connie gave him a quick kiss as well and he tried to make it last longer. She wasn't shy to kiss him in front of other people but this particular scenario felt too awkward so she pulled back. She was also internally panicking a bit. He was early and everyone was still there.

Connie turned to Max, “I thought you guys were going out?”

“Don’t get sand in your vagina,” Max said as Trevor helped her lift up the couch so they could check under it, “As soon as I find my wallet, we’ll leave you and loverboy alone to bone as loud as you want.”

“Max!” Connie snapped, embarrassed by her implications. She heard a soft, “gross.” from Noah as well. With a sigh she turned to look at Steven and whispered “Sorry, I thought that they would have headed out by now.”

“It’s fine,” he whispered back far too caught up in seeing her to care about all the other people. He glanced over her shoulder then gave her a smirk, “Besides, we can always head into your room.”

"Oh," Connie also looked back at her door. "Actually my room is kind of a big mess right now. Do you mind waiting out here while I finish cleaning up?"

Steven's smile fell, "I don't mind a little bit of mess, Connie. I can even help you out if you want."

"No, no!" she said as she threw up both of her hands. She said it loud enough to draw the attention of the two guys and Max too. With a nervous swallow, Connie backed up towards her door as she continued to talk, "I mean, you just drove all the way here from California! I'm sure you're really tired. So you just relax and I will let you know when you can come in."

"Um, alright, I guess I'll just-" Steven said. Connie slipped back through the door before he finished talking, "-wait out here."

"Man, that girl has been weird all week," Trevor said, moving to stand by Steven. Then he patted the guy on his shoulder and continued to help Max, "Good luck with that, man."

Trevor and Max continued to search while Steven sat with Noah at the dining table in the common area. He felt weird because the guy was friendly enough but he kept looking at him with suspicion. He isn't sure why Connie wouldn't want her friends to know she was dating Steven Universe from Star Destroyers. Instead it seemed from what Max said she wanted him to just be a guy named Steven. He respected that and kept his cover. Steven decided to ask about the band they were going out to see that night, trying not to sound too happy they would be leaving soon and he would be alone with Connie for the night.

"I want to see this new local band called "Monkeys and Typewriters" at the venue in the next town over," Noah explained, "So Max and Trevor are tagging along. We all basically like similar music so it should be a lot of fun!"

"Oh yeah?" Steven asked as he listened to Max and Trevor continue to argue from in her bedroom, "If that's the case then why didn't either of you go on the tour with Max and Connie to see Star Destroyers?"

"If Max and Trevor were on the road together that long the trip probably would have ended in a homicide investigation," Noah said as a joke then he explained, "Neither of us could make the trip even if Max had invited us."

"Which she didn't," Trevor snapped but there was a laugh in his voice.

"Don't act like you would've come if I did," Max laughed, "My car wasn't going to be able to fit all four of us plus your ego, Tee."

"No way, not with your mouth taking up all the room," Trevor said also with a laugh and Steven got the sense their hatred was not as genuine as he first believed it to be, "Did you find your wallet yet?"

"Yep! Just found the sneaky little fucker!" Max replied, "Stephen Space-Wolf had it! Silly boy, he’s taking my stuff so I don’t go.”

"Are you shitting me?! It was under your toy the whole time?"

“Don’t you talk about my son that way!”

A moment later the two friends appeared again. Trevor pointed a finger at Noah, "Get your keys and let's get out of here, already."

"Oh, alright," he said, standing up, "It was nice talking to you, Steven!"

"Oh, yeah," he answered as the trio made their way out the door. "You too!"

"Night, Stevo," Max called with a wink, "You and Connie play nice now!"

"Right," he said, embarrassed, "Have fun!"

With that, Steven was alone. He looked over at Connie's door. It was sure taking her a long time to clean her room. It was hard for him to believe it was that dirty. Connie was pretty clean and organized. He wondered if she was avoiding him for some reason.

Probably due to the picture he sent her a few days ago.

Steven covered his face with his hands at the thought. He was so ashamed to have sent that. She couldn't have been too mad at him as she invited him over. Unless she invited him over to scold him. Would she do that? Had she only not said anything about it cause she wanted to set those boundaries in person? How badly had he messed this up? She had seemed happy to see him earlier. But there were also people around. Maybe it had been a front. Maybe she was actually pissed off and was figuring out exactly what she wanted to say. Was this going to turn into a fight? He didn't want them to fight. The longer she took in there, the worse Steven felt.

This whole picture thing was a disaster!

"Okay," Connie called just when he was starting to approach the edge of having a panic attack. He nearly jumped out of his skin from anxiety, "You can come in now."

There was a soft and nervous flirtation to her voice. Cautiously, he stood and made his way over to her door. He wondered why she felt the need to call him in rather than just come out and get him.

Until he opened the door for himself and revealed Connie's room.

His jaw dropped at the sight. It was the very last thing he expected after the horror he built up in his mind. Apparently, she had spent all that time he was forced to hang out with her friends setting up her room.

The light was off, leaving the soft glow of her fairy lights dangling above her bed as the main light source. Though more light came from the candles she had spread out on pretty much every surface. In a space that small, it was enough to see clearly and it felt extremely intimate. She had decorated the room with flowers. As well as covered her bed with flower petals. The sheets and blankets looked new. A bottle of wine with two glasses had been set up on her nightstand. He even heard romantic music now that he was in the room.

The best part though was her.

The baggy robe she was in when he first showed up made sense now. She had put it on to cover that. Steven had slept with a lot of different girls and a couple of them happened to be wearing sexy underwear when he did but that was nothing like this!

Connie wasn't dressed in just a lacy bra and underwear, although he would have appreciated it if she was. Instead, she was wearing actual lingerie. A negligee that was lacy near the top and bottom and sheer enough everywhere else to see her skin through the fabric. This included on her chest so her dark nipples could be seen as well. It was also short enough that her matching panties weren't covered by it. It was buttoned under her breasts with a small bow but left open over her stomach. This with it's short, loose sleeves gave the outfit a soft, feminine design that wasn't something Connie usually liked to show off about herself. It was a shade of purple that contrasted beautifully against her dark skin and black hair which she had let down and brushed out.

It was the sexiest thing that Steven had seen in his life so far.

She was sitting in the center of her bed with her legs curled in and leaning back on her hands. She was trying her very best to give him a sultry, inviting look but shyness broke through. Still, her sexy smirk stayed confident as she purred seductively while stretching out both words, "Hey, Steven."

"Whoa" was all he could say as he again looked around. Although his eyes always landed back on her in her bed, waiting. Shock was the only thing that kept him from racing over. Steven needed time to take it all in. It was an incredibly romantic and sexy scene.

"Well?" she asked, her confidence finally breaking down, "What do you think?"

"Is this… for me?" is what he finally asked.

"Well duh, of course it is," Connie giggled then her voice shifted back to flirtatious, "Who else would it be for?"

"Right," he nervously laughed, turning red. Steven swallowed hard. He felt so many different emotions. As needless as it was to say he admitted, "It's just no one has ever done anything like this for me before. That's all."

"Yeah," she said, getting uncomfortable the smallest amount as she always did when thinking about him with other girls, "That's what I figured."

"It's really something," he said, his feelings welling up inside of him.

"Thanks, I think," she answered, pushing her hair behind her ear in a way that conveyed how often she did it. She then saw him wiping his eyes with the bottoms of his palms and she leaned forward in concern for him, "Are you crying?"

"Yeah," Steven chuckled through his tears, "I'm sorry. Is that bad?"

"I don't know," she said as she looked over the room as well, "This was silly. I thought that you would like it. I'm so sorry, Steven."

"No, no," Steven said quickly, waving both his hands at her, "I do like it. It's beautiful and you're beautiful! These are good tears. I'm just really happy right now."

"Oh," she said as she blushed, "I'm happy that you're happy then."

After his face was clear he looked her over once again. Steven composed himself and his mouth stretched into a smirk, his eyes became hooded. "You look sexy, Connie."

"You think so?" she asked as she moved to stand up next to the bed instead so that he could get a look at her body in full.

"Yeah, I do."

"Thanks," she said, pushing her hair back a second time, "So then do you want to…"

She trailed off as she ran her hand along the blankets on her bed before giving the mattress two firm pats. His eyes widened at the suggestion. She was inviting him into bed with her!

Steven quickly shrugged off his standard black denim jacket and tossed it onto the desk chair nearby. Unsure what clothes to remove next in his excitement, he undid the buttons of his new shirt. He decided against that, instead switching to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans. He almost forgot to kick his shoes off as he yanked them down. He had just gotten his Vans off and was back to dropping his pants when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He paused. He lifted his head to see Connie standing over him.

She looked even sexier up close.

"Calm down, handsome," she giggled as her free hand found its way into his hair. 

She ran her fingers through his soft curls as he gazed up at her, still hunched over to undress. His eagerness excited her and boosted her confidence. His eyes trailed along her body slowly. She felt flustered but she suppressed it to focus instead on how attractive his stare made her feel. Connie knew that Steven had seen many women in many states of undress and yet still he looked at her like she was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. It was flattering and unnerving. However, she also enjoyed the power his adoration gave her in the situation. She felt as if she could lead him anywhere and he would follow.

"Wow," he said, letting his jeans drop to the floor to place his hands on her sides and slide his fingers along her body onto her back. "You're so beautiful."

"You always-"

Her words were cut off as he stood back to his full height and kissed her. He pulled her body against his as they kissed deeply. The material of her negligee was smooth and silky. He would much rather touch skin but the feel of Connie's body through the thin material was satisfying in a new way. He continued to kiss her as his hands made their way over her body. He held her firmly against his body, knowing she could feel he was hard and hoping it increased her desire for him. His hands found their way to her wrists as he twisted their bodies until he had her pinned to her door so that he could grind their pelvises together.

"Steven," Connie gasped, pulling her lips from his lips as he moved his body along hers with her arms held against the door. He just dropped his kiss to her exposed neck instead. He thrust against her and she let out a series of deep moans. "Ah. St-Ste-Ste-ven."

It was already better than her hand and fantasies. He wasn't even inside her yet and she was still sure the right amount of pressure would make her cum. A part of her wanted to let him please her. A bigger part of her wanted him to rip her panties off and fuck her up against her door.

Most of her though wanted to take things back just a notch.

"Can we-" Her sentence was interrupted by a soft whine.

"Yeah?" he leaned up to whisper against her lips.

"Steven. Please. Slow down," she begged, though it sounded closer to her asking him for more not less.

"Alright," he breathed as he thrust against her one last time. She moaned out loudly. Then he took a step back as best he could with his pants around his ankles. 

Steven had released her but she stayed pressed to the door as if grounding herself. He took this time to step out of his jeans before folding them over and tossing them over the same desk chair as his jacket. Connie watched and when he was done with that she leaned off the door.

Connie took in her boyfriend half-dressed. He looked sexy in those tight, dark boxers and with a section of chest beared through his open shirt. She smiled as she kissed his cheek and took his hands. She shifted her lips to Steven's ear and whispered, "Come on."

Steven felt a chill run through his body as she whispered sensually. He followed after her dutifully as she pulled him the short distance to her bed. Once they were standing next to her bed, she kissed him, still holding his hands. She felt his grip tighten for a moment and he followed her mouth when she pulled back from the kiss. He didn't have to say it. She could tell his want for her was intense. It made Connie feel immensely desirable.

"You can sit," she offered, gesturing down at her bed. He sat down almost instantly, staring at her as if awaiting more orders. Steven was horny enough that he would have done whatever it was she asked so long as he got to be with her. Her body looked amazing under the dim light and the sheer material. He was convinced that he had never been with anyone nearly as sexy as his girlfriend. She smiled at him as she sat with him.

Steven leaned in to kiss her as eager as he'd been since he walked into the room. Connie put her hands against his chest to hold him back. Her fingers felt chest hair where his shirt was open and her arousal sparked through her body. She wanted it as much he wanted it but she also wanted them to take their time.

"Connie…" Steven moaned in frustration, unsure why she continued to tease him.

"I know. Me too," Connie admitted to him, "But I want to do it my way this time. I don't want to rush it. I want it to be romantic and for us to really enjoy it."

"Okay," he said as his hands clasped over her hands on his chest. He took a breath, trying to understand. It was rather hard when he could see so much of her body but he did try. "But, just so you know, I always really enjoy having sex with you."

"Steven," she cooed, pulling her hands out of his grasp. How did he always manage to make her blush? She felt as if she was constantly swooning over this guy. He had more charisma than any other guy she had ever dated. There was so much appeal in his demeanor, somehow dorky, confident, sweet, and sexy all at the same time! It was no real mystery how Steven had been the first guy to charm her out of her clothes. Not that Connie was complaining.

"So," Steven teased, shifting on her bed into her personal space, "I've never gone slow before. Where do we start?"

"Oh," she said, looking around nervously. He was expecting her to take the lead. That made sense as it was her suggestion and as he said he had no more experience in this than her. She bit her lip then twisted to grab the bottle and two cups from off of her nightstand. She held them out to him as she rushed to say, "I have wine!"

Steven giggled at just how shy and timid Connie was acting. She was adorable and he wanted her so much. Instead, he took the bottle from her hands. She released it to him and he set to opening it. She sat up taller as she watched him, trying to appear more confident then she felt.

"My lady?" he asked as he got the wine bottle open. He held it out to her in order to indicate pouring it.

"Thank you, gentle sir," she said as she let him fill the cups in her hands before he set the bottle on her nightstand again.

He took one of the glasses (and realized they were plastic which made him snigger just a little). He held it up towards her and she did the same. He took her free hand into his free hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Should we toast?" she asked as he was playing with her fingers.

"To what?" he asked, seemingly far too distracted by her... everything to answer her properly.

Connie shrugged, "To us or this?"

"To how wonderful you are?" he added with a sigh in his tone.

She giggled, "Or to how sweet you are?"

Steven used her hand to pull her closer. He whispered, "To how sexy you are?"

Connie allowed her lips to hover over his as she responded, "Or how sexy you are?"

To her surprise, Steven's eyes widened at her words. He leaned back slightly while a dreamy look took over his face. She was rarely so forward and overt. Yet she was giving him an attractive and alluring look from behind her glasses. He didn't know what to say, she bit her lip as her eyes trailed over his chest. He felt himself blush. Connie rarely blatantly checked him out. He'd of course seen her eye him up but usually, she tried to hide it or be subtle. Now she was looking at him full-on with desire in her eyes as if he was everything she wanted at that moment.

Connie held her drink up a little higher and towards him as she held tight to his hand and she said, "To being sexy and in love."

"Yeah," was all he could think to say as they hit their fake glasses together, and surprisingly both made a noise to imitate glass being hit against glass. After which they giggled childishly at their unintentional coordination then they each took a drink.

When she pulled her cup away he quickly kissed her. He didn't push as she seemed to only deny him when he did. Her now red-stained lips had just reminded him of their night together in Los Angeles. He had to give her at least one kiss, tasting wine on her lips and bringing him back to that night.

Looking away uncharacteristically shy and indicating the bottle Steven asked, "Is this because of our first time?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked as she finished a second sip of wine and saw him take another longer drink too.

He played with the rim of the plastic cup. "Don't you remember? We shared a bottle of wine before we…"

"Oh," she said in a tone which revealed she hadn't gotten the wine for that reason, "I didn't actually. I mean I do remember that we drank wine together but that's not usually the first thing I think of when I think about that night…"

"So then what do you think about when you think about it?" he asked in as sexy of a voice as he could manage. He was trying his best to flirt as he was unsure what exactly she wanted to do in this time before sex. Though he was honestly more than willing to sit with her in her bed while she wore lingerie, drinking wine and flirting if that's what she wanted.

"You," Connie admitted, boldly. She moved into his space, wrapping his arm around her waist and shifting her hand to his hair. She said it with lidded eyes but he resisted any urge to further things, not wanting to be shut down again.

"What about me?" Steven pressed her as his fingers began to stroke along her back in a familiar circular motion. An action that she had learned meant 'let's have sex.'

"I think about kissing you," Connie said as she lay a kiss on his cheek, "And…"

She kissed along his jawline, forcing him to ask, "And?"

"And about touching you," she purred as her fingers twirled through his fluffy curls, "Especially your hair and your chest."

He nodded with a swallow as her mouth fell to his neck. He wanted to reciprocate but got the feeling she didn't want him to, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she said, reaching behind her to sloppily put her cup on her nightstand then her hand went to run along the hair on his chest. She was almost in his lap at that point as her mouth marked a trail across his neck and over his collarbone. "And I imagine you inside of me again…"

Steven downed the rest of his wine in one last quick drink as she continued to touch and kiss him. Every time things got sexual between them, Connie got more confident, her actions becoming more deliberate. She was commanding control of this and that made him feel nervous.

It also made him extremely horny.

"It was good, right?" he almost stuttered as he reached past her to put his cup down. He was referring to the first time the two had sex. It was ridiculous. She told him on more than one occasion that it had been beyond good. His hand settled on her side but she barely noticed him and she did not slow down her pursuit of kisses.

"It was the best," she whispered against his skin, not needing to speak any louder than that, "Even though I never… I mean you know I had never…"

"Had sex?" he whispered back. 

"Yeah."

"Yeah." With an unwarranted amount of uncertainty, he giggled at the memory of the recording studio, "I could tell you know, even before you said anything."

Connie lifted her leg to wrap around him and he pulled her closer. Her hands didn't stop digging into the hair on both his head and on his chest. He seemed frozen as she began to nip lovingly at his skin while she kissed him. She was so assured that he didn't want to interrupt her for fear that if he did she would stop. Although she did coo to him, "I doubt it was that obvious."

Steven shifted until his mouth was next to her ear, "Well, I haven't been able to look at triangles the same way since."

Connie snorted loudly with laughter when he said it. She leaned back slightly and covered her mouth with one hand while keeping the other in his hair. She kept on petting his locks as she laughed then had to admit, "Okay that was pretty bad."

"It wasn't bad," he said, tightening his hold around her so she didn't slip too far away, "Nothing about that night was bad. It was absolutely amazing. It was incredible and wonderful and so hot. It was… the best."

"Oh, gosh," she said, feeling herself blush. He had said it with so much passion that the truth of the words were not in question. Connie couldn't help herself as she swung her leg more firmly around his waist and climbed into his lap. "Oh, Steven…"

Burying both of her hands into his soft hair, she kissed him. She straddled his lap as her lips met his lips in kisses that grew hot in only moments. Steven had gasped out in surprise when she hopped onto him so he sat there shell-shocked for a minute. Once she hummed deeply into his mouth and ran her hands from his head to feel up his body he registered the full situation. Soon his mouth and hands responded though with less eagerness. Her boldness in this endeavor ensured his timidness.

Connie's hips began to move in the way that she had been dreaming about since his picture from the other day had turned her on. Steven moaned low and rough in his throat from the way she was grinding in his lap and against his dick. She rocked against him at an increasing pace as her arousal spread from her core to the rest of her. She felt herself becoming wet and the material of her panties was thin enough that he felt it as well. Though it was difficult for him to do in this position, he lifted his hips as best as he could to grind back. He didn't have the control to do much though.

Their position put power into her hands and he was left with what she wanted to give him. Steven didn't mind as his hands slid under her negligee to find her breasts. She squeaked in surprise pleasure before her hips pressed more firmly into his hips. Connie gripped his shoulders tightly as calloused fingers glided over her nipples, teasingly. Then his palms cupped her breasts firmly. He massaged her breasts as in time with her desperate thrusting as he could manage.

"Steven," she gasped as she pulled away from his mouth in her need to catch breath and whine in desire. She panted heavily as she moved atop him. She could easily feel the full length of his hardness and it only served to turn her on even more. She had wanted to indulge in this and take her time. However, now all Connie wanted to do was pin Steven under her and take everything he had to offer.

"Lay down," she said, gripping tightly to the sides of his shirt. It came out as more of a demand than either expected it to. She almost apologized to him but before she could he responded.

"Okay," he said with obvious excitement in his tone then he wrapped one arm around her waist to clumsily shamble his way back into her bed without her having to get off. While it wasn't graceful he managed it and soon he was laying in her bed with her on top of him. Her heart fluttered. She almost forgot how strong Steven was.

He was though. He was a muscular guy and he could easily overpower Connie with his natural size and strength. Yet instead he remained still beneath her as his hands ran over her body, looking up at her with begging eyes. His touch was insistent and his gaze hungry. Somehow she turned her strong boyfriend shy and made him willing to submit to her desires.

That was sexy.

"Wow," she said, opening his shirt as much as she could to feel up his exposed torso. As if she didn't make the choice herself, she began to roll her hips against his own. The way he grunted in surprise and then whined in pleasure helped her push down her insecurity. "You look sexy in my bed."

"You look sexy all the time," he responded, his eyes traveling over her form because she did. She looked amazing sitting on top of him with most of her body visible even through her clothes. With her leaning back he could also see the majority of the room behind her. The candlelight and flowers. Feeling them beneath him he could tell now that the sheets were new. He didn't recognize the music that was playing or where the sound was even coming from but he could hear it over her soft mewling. The scene was so romantic and intimate. Steven just couldn't get over the fact that Connie had done all of this for him.

He would do for her absolutely anything she wanted for giving it to him. There was no way she had known this was a fantasy of his as he hadn't been aware it was until he stepped into her room. It was all he had ever wanted from a sexual encounter but wasn't fortunate enough to have gotten. This wasn't the type of sex he had, at least not until he met Connie. It was fulfilling and yet it felt in some way or another… wrong?

Suddenly his hands held onto her hips and he pushed her back until she wasn't sitting on his pelvis anymore, saying, "Wait. Stop. Connie, please."

She did as he asked even as she stared down at him in confusion. His eyes were hooded in a different way as he stared at her stomach with something other than desire in his gaze. Her confidence began to crumble. She wasn't sure exactly how it happened but she had messed things up. He wasn't enjoying himself.

"What's up?" she asked, trying not to let her hurt and disappointment break through her words. It was hard to keep her face from giving her away either. There might still be a way to fix it.

Steven shook his head. He didn't deserve all this effort. He was a quick fuck guy that women moved on from faster than they fell for him. No one had done anything like this for him before because it was a waste of their time. He didn't need to be seduced. He would have gladly hopped into her bed with her if the room had been a mess and she was wearing stained sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt.

"Why would you do all of this just for me?" he asked back rather than answering her. Though in some way his question was an answer to her own.

"What?"

"This is wonderful!" He gestured around the dorm room then waved his hands over her body, "And you look so sexy. But why would you do this? For me?"

Connie was confused. "I wanted to do it."

Steven didn't look like he understood. "Okay, but why?"

His eyes were pleading and she finally got what he meant. He was nervous and guilty. This wasn't his element and he didn't feel completely comfortable. However, even worse, she picked up that he didn't think he was worthy of this.

"I wanted to do something special for you," she said, leaning forward and crawling the short distance back into his lap. He didn't stop her from settling back on his groin, "You're my boyfriend and I love you, silly."

"Connie," he whined before she cut him off with a kiss. She didn't know what emotion that was meant to convey but she couldn't stand the idea of him doubting it anymore.

Connie refused to release Steven's mouth as she dry-humped him again. Her mouth remained latched to his as she stimulated their sensitive areas. She just needed him to understand that he deserved this just as much as anyone. More than anyone, being the sweetest and most loving man she had ever met. He deserved whatever his heart and soul wanted.

And Connie knew what Steven wanted more than anything else was to feel as if he was loved.

She kept firmly kissing him as she was grinding their bodies together so he wasn't able to protest. The only noises he could make were ones of pleasure as she ran her center against his erection. Even clothed it was satisfying to be feeling each other in a sexual way. He may have not believed he was worth what she gave but she made sure that he could not deny her desire for him.

Steven felt powerless under Connie. Not that he had any want to escape from her onslaught of kissing and rocking hips. She barely gave him a moment to breathe before she was making out with him again. Meanwhile, her body was grinding up against his body. He could feel how wet she was through her underwear. He knew the moisture was the result of his hard dick against her clitoris. She was horny for him and because of him. His penis twitched at the idea of being inside of her. Why had it been so long since he filled her?

Connie took hold of both of his hands and he allowed her to do whatever she wanted with them. He didn't care what she craved, he wished to give anything and everything to her. She placed his fingers on the single button under her breasts, hinting for him to undo it. They both feared he may have ripped it with how fast and rough he undid her negligee. Not that either of them cared.

Steven's hands slid under to feel the bits of her skin that previously were locked away from him. His fingers gripped her so tightly she worried he might give her bruises that were shaped like his hands. He tended to get excited and when he got excited he got pretty rough. Connie honestly loved when he left behind marks of passionate love.

When his hands reached her back she lay herself down on him continuing to move as she did. Their chests rubbed together in time with thrusting, all her fingers digging into his hair. His nails clawed her back and scratched down. That hurt in the best way.

She needed to breathe so pulled away. When she did, Steven's head tilted back against the headboard. His eyes were shut as he panted with deep cries of "Oh yes!" and "Connie!" breaking out from his throat in erratic intervals. She sprinkled love bites along his neck, reveling in the power this gave her over him. Connie loved reducing Steven to a needy, lovestruck, horny mess of a man.

Connie kissed her way up to his chin and recaptured his lips with her own two lips. Then she whispered up against his neck, "I'm so happy you are enjoying yourself."

"I am," he managed to force out. "But-"

"Shh," she hushed him, placing the tips of three fingers over his mouth. She wouldn't listen to him degrade himself. She kissed her way to his ear to tell him, "I'm going to make love to you now, Steven."

It was a statement of fact, not a question. Shivers claimed his body. She lifted herself off of him. She sat back and pulled him up by his shirt to a sitting position. He obeyed as he had done all night. Her newfound bout of sexual confidence was attractive. He didn't fight her as she shoved his shirt from his arms and tossed it back onto one of the bedposts behind her.

She shifted back further to grab his boxers by the elastic. She had to shuffle her body down the bed to pull his underwear off him. He watched her as she awkwardly moved off the foot of the bed. He remained still as his girlfriend clumsily climbed off the bed. Rather than turn him off, her dorky and unskilled actions turned him on even more. Despite how sure she was being, she was still so inexperienced. It was an act to at least some degree. He could see how out of her depth she truly was. 

However, Steven was more than content to let her play. It wasn't that he was always the instigator in sex or the primary one in control of the act. He had been pinned and fucked plenty of times. Though more often than not the women he'd slept with had simply bent over wherever they were, dropped their panties, and begged him to fuck them. Eye contact had been rare and he had gotten used to being the one topping most of the time. Which is why when he first started sleeping with Connie, he'd defaulted to taking control with her. Though her status as a virgin before him had contributed to that decision as well.

This added to the allure of her insistence on his submission to her. She wanted to undress him and decide how they fucked. She wanted him to do what she wanted when she wanted it. Despite only barely being able to keep her dominant stance, this change was incredibly sexy. He didn't want to stop her or take control from her. He was happy to let her have him any way she desired. He would follow her lead for as long as she commanded his obedience.

Connie saw Steven bite his lip with eyes trained on her as she stood at the end of her bed. She felt her core muscles flex at the sight of his erection jutting into the air. She didn't worry about his size anymore as she'd taken him inside her multiple times. Instead, the sight, while making her blush, spurred on a fiery craving in her for him and his body. Her thighs were wet from intense arousal dripping from her vagina.

Locking her eyes with his, she shrugged the lingerie from her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Once done she hooked her thumbs into the band of her panties to pull them down her legs. When she stood back to her full height, Steven's eyes went as wide as possible. His fists clenched on either side of him. Same as it always did, his gaze made her feel sexy. He always made her believe she was desirable.

"Wow," he said before she could move, taking in her body, "You are so beautiful and I must be the luckiest person in the entire world."

Connie shook her head as she climbed onto her bed and crawled on top of him once again, saying as she did, "Sorry but you can't be the luckiest person in the entire world," she settled her pelvis onto his pelvis, "because I am."

He whined as she began to grind on him before he could respond to that. His hands landed on her thighs as he tried not to guide her movement. He wanted her to go at her own pace and do what she wanted with him. It was so incredibly hot having her in control.

"Steven," she moaned suddenly between her own whines of pleasure. "Can I- I want to- I want- Ah, ah- I can't- Oh!"

"What?" he asked, putting his hands onto her waist to try and pause her motions as the stimulation seemed to be making it hard for her to speak properly. "What is it?

She pushed against his hands in desire as she refused to let him stop her. She kissed his neck and collarbone to ground herself. She shifted her kisses to his face before finally she managed to gasp out against his mouth, "I want to fuck you!"

Steven's mouth dropped open at the words she uttered. He had heard Connie curse in both frustration and anger. It wasn't like she was a prude by any means. After all, she had sex with him in a stranger's house and the back of his van. However, she had never been so direct when it came to sex. She had never even been the one to ask about having sex. It was always him who brought it up. Now she was not only asking but she specifically wanted to fuck him.

It was kind of a miracle that alone didn't make him cum.

"I want you to fuck me too," he answered, just barely touching her lips with his own.

She kissed him, humming into his mouth as she did. She continued to pepper soft and loving kisses onto his lips as she lay herself down on him. His hands went to her back as she stroked along his arms to his hips. She moved her body against his before her hand slipped up to grab hold of his dick. She lifted herself up and lined the head of his penis up with her entrance… 

"Whoa," Steven cried out, grabbing Connie by the wrist to stop her. He was looking up at her with slight horror in his expression. She didn't understand what she did wrong.

"What?" she asked, trying to pull her hand from his grip.

"Well, I think you might be getting a little too excited," he explained with a nervous chuckle while moving her hand away from his penis, "I want you too but we still need to be safe about it. I have condoms. I can go get them."

Oh. She had forgotten to tell him.

"Actually," Connie said, blushing while twirling her finger into his hair flirtatiously, "You don't need to do that."

"Huh?" Steven said, raising an eyebrow. He looked around the room again and then down at their entangled bodies, confused. "I thought we were gonna have sex…?"

"We are," she said with a giggle before adding on, "If you want to, I mean. I do."

"So then you have condoms?" he asked, unsure what was going on.

"No," she said then she swallowed hard. Why was this so embarrassing to say? She forced herself to maintain eye contact, "I mean that I started taking birth control a couple of weeks ago."

"You-" he cut himself off trying to process what she was telling him, "You did?"

"Yeah," she said, hearing how quiet her voice was becoming, "I've been thinking about going on it for a while anyway to help with a couple medical issues. Now seemed like a good time since we're probably going to keep having sex."

"So we can have sex without a condom?"

"Yeah, we can just… do it."

"I've never done that."

"Never done what?" she asked, feeling awkward just laying naked and horny on top of him.

"Had sex without a condom," he explained, "I've never done that."

"Really?" She was surprised to hear that. "You've never slept with a girl who was on birth control?"

"Uh, some girls have told me they were but it's not the smartest idea to trust someone you don't know when it comes to that kind of stuff. So I would always wear one anyway." He bit his lip and averted his gaze before he met her eye again, "Besides that there is also… the other thing."

"Oh. Right." She felt her face flush from not remembering that. "Um, do we have to worry about that?"

"No," he quickly said, "No, no, I swear!"

"Okay," she said, still playing with his hair, "You're sure?"

"Yeah," he said, running his fingers along her arm, "I'm sure."

"How sure?"

"The last time I checked was right before the tour." This had to be the most awkward conversation of his life but it seemed as if it was necessary if their sexual relationship was going to continue. "I always try to get checked for that before I go on tour."

"Why?" She gazed at him curiously.

Steven clicked his tongue, hoping that Connie would get it before he had to say it. Luckily, she did realize he meant because he usually slept with lots of women while he was on tour. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Okay," she said, feeling that he'd begun to go soft. She shifted to thrust her pelvis up against him again. He moaned as he hadn't been expecting that. She kissed the corner of his mouth and said, "Do you still want to do this?"

"Of course, I do," he hurried to confirm, "That was just a bit awkward, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess," she said with a blush.

"I love you so much," Steven ran his hands along her arms to her back and then boldly down to grasp her butt, "And I want you to make love to me."

"I do too," she whispered, "Just- I've never done it before so-"

Steven cut her off with a kiss as his hands moved to guide her hips. He couldn't describe his excitement for not just sex in general but for what they were about to do specifically. Connie topping him with nothing between their bodies. It was going to be completely raw and bare contact in a way he had never done before. His hips twitched under her in anticipation for that.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long and intense moment. She continued to grind on him until he was hard again. They kissed as she moved on top of him before slowly she lowered her hand down to his dick again. She grasped him in hand and tilted the head to her opening. He let out a deep moan muffled by her mouth at the softest contact between their sexes.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, fighting the urge to thrust up into her.

"You sure?"

"Connie," he whined with a small chuckle hidden in there. It was funny the way that their places had switched.

"Sorry," she said with a hard, quick kiss then she inserted the head of his dick and slowly began to lower herself onto him.

"Whoa," Steven broke away from her lips to moan as she did. Inch by inch she sunk onto him and they both felt all of it. He felt every muscle constrict around his shaft. Every bit of friction lit up his body in a way that was completely new. He was feeling her in a way he had never felt any woman and a way no man had felt her.

"Oh," she moaned back as he filled her. She had thought she was used to sex at this point. They'd done it a few times but this was different. There was something more rough about him pushing into her. She felt him in a way she hadn't before and it ignited new sexual joy inside her. Sex was Steven was always good but this feeling was something else.

"Fuck," he whined. He began to pull and push at her to guide her movements and she let him. She let him lead her motion in taking his cock into her pussy again and again. She let him control her rocking on top of him for a bit. His hips bucked up as he did trying to get every bit of feeling her he could out of the brand new experience. "Connie, please!"

Connie's hands braced themselves on either side of his head against her pillow. She leaned over him as his hands showed her how to move on him. Rather quickly, she learned that getting fucked by him and fucking him were too very different things. This time their pleasure was in her control. She dictated the pace and pressure that was shared between them. He may have guided her hips but he could do little more than lift his own in a desire to feel as much of her as possible. She came down hard on him a few times just because she could and Steven cried out when she did as if grateful for it. For the first time during this he was made to take what she had to give.

Connie had never ridden a cock before but did so with no trace of shame. She figured out what she was doing rather quickly and didn't need instruction from him anymore. Feeling all of his dick inside of her core awoke something primal in the deepest recess of her heart. He felt so good sliding in and out of her center. Her eyes rolled back into her head numerous times while she bounced on top of him. She wanted to indulge in the full size but her excitement got the better of her and she found herself slamming down onto him in need.

"Oh, yes! Yes!" she mewled, grinding on his dick. Eyes shut tight, trying to extract every bit of pleasure from it, she chanted, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Steven wished to close his eyes in desire as well. However, he forced his eyes open to watch her. He wanted to watch her take his dick with a hunger that was absent before this time. She had little concern for his comfort as she roughly rode his cock. She looked extremely sexy rocking on him. He couldn't blame her for her enthusiasm if feeling the full extent of the other's bodies with no blockage felt as good for her as it felt for him.

For him, it was like heaven.

Steven bit his lip hard, trying to hold back. The tension was in him already. He could have easily cum then. He wanted to cum. Not before her though. He could never be selfish enough to finish first during sex but Connie made it difficult. Her walls clenched around his rod as she pleasured herself on top of him, granting him such an intense level of sexual satisfaction. His fingers dug into her skin with a bruising strength as she panted, her lips an inch from his lips, eyes squeezed shut.

In no time at all, he felt her tighten around the length of his shaft and release with a loud cry of pleasure. He felt her soaking both him and the sheets below them and knew she had cum. However, rather than slow her down, all her orgasm did was spur her on to ride him with more gusto. She quickly gained her second wind, fucking him with an intensity that contrasted with what anyone would have expected from her. Anyone that is but Steven who knew the kind of fiery passion Connie hid from much of the world.

Steven did that to her. Connie was horny, animalistic and desperate for gratification from his cock. He was sure no woman had ever loved having sex with him so much. Obviously, it was always a good time since Steven knew what he was doing. But there was always an element underneath of getting to the end. The feeling of wanting to complete the task. It was a race to the finish line. That didn't exist with Connie. She was in no rush to be done, wanting to enjoy riding his cock as long as possible. Steven didn't want it to end either. He had to hold himself back because he wasn't ready for it to be over.

"Fuck!" he whined, wishing that she would open her eyes so he could stare into them, "Don't, oh, don't stop! Oh, Connie, please!"

"Never, Steven," Connie moaned back, "Ah, ah! I want you! I love you so much and you, oh, you feel so good!"

Steven felt like he wasn't sure what would burst out of him first, his heart from love or his cum from desire. Connie wanted him a way no woman had before, even sexually. Connie wanted Steven, wanted his body, not because he was 'famous' but because he was Steven and she loved him.

It was a mutual feeling that made the sex between them all the better.

"Ah, I think," Steven moaned, "I'm gonna- You have to slow down or I'll-"

Connie knew that, could feel it. The frantic way his hips were canting into hers. It was close for him. His orgasm was seconds from exploding from him. She had already cum from the feel of him inside her and was determined to get herself off with him once more before it was over.

Grabbing his hand, she placed his fingers along her swollen, exposed clit and said in a voice that felt foreign to her, "Touch me, Steven! Please!"

"Yes, Connie," he moaned, doing exactly as he was told by pushing his fingers along her clit. It was sloppier that his usual technique as nothing about this encounter felt within his control. It took all he had not to cum as her hips rose and fell with need.

She slammed her mouth against his again as her second orgasm hit her, his fingers working her through it dutifully. She came down on him, rough and fast. Her pussy clamped all around his cock tightly before she broke their kiss and cries of pleasure shook her form.

"Ste-e-e-ven," she whined joyfully through the release of her pleasure. She indulged in her strong finish as his fingers moved against her and she took him inside her. Nothing was as good as him. The power of her climax proved that.

"Connie," he warned, putting his hands on her hips in an attempt to push her off him as she returned back from her sexual high. That had been too good, feeling her cum around him with nothing shielding him from her pleasure. Every muscle in her center has stimulated every inch of his shaft and nothing had ever felt as amazing as that. He wasn't going to be able to stop himself, "I'm going to-"

Steven was cut off by Connie's lips hitting his own with force. She pumped her hips into his hips as she made her decision, knowing he felt her finish and wanting to feel him cum as well.

Steven made one last attempt to shift her off him before giving in. His hips slammed up into her at an erratic pace as finally all that he had been holding back exploded. He pushed into Connie with shaky, uneven thrusts of his hips in complete disbelief that she was letting him cum inside of her!

His climax lasted long as he pumped until he had nothing left to spill. The pleasure of the ordeal doubled by the fact that he had gotten to feel every last bit of her inside as he did it. She let him fill her fully, first with his bare cock then with his cum and he felt like the most privileged man alive!

Connie stared down at Steven with loving, soft eyes when he finished. She could feel the hot blush on her face. The sensation of her boyfriend cumming inside of her wasn't exactly as she imagined it. She enjoyed the obvious intimacy but she couldn't help but feel dirty and shameful afterwards too as his cum leaked out of her and she felt it. Even knowing that they were being safe, she felt like she did something naughty and wrong. Looking down on Steven to see how satisfied and content he seemed, erased the guilt in that. What happened between them was good. What happened between them was love.

Before she could say anything, Connie felt herself flipped to her back. It was quite a weird shuffle in the tiny space but Steven managed to do it. A second later he was covering her face in kisses as his hands gently rubbed into her body. His kisses and touches were sweet and gentle and full of honest affection. She could sense a deep feeling of appreciation from his actions as if Steven was grateful for having Connie. In many ways, he was.

"I love you," he whispered hotly against her neck, "So much."

"I love you, too," she tittered back, running her hands on his sweaty back and finding she didn't mind it.

"This was," Steven wasn't sure how to say what he had already said so many times by that point, "Would it be weird if I said thank you?"

"A little bit, yeah," Connie answered.

"Alright, I won't," he agreed, "But I really did appreciate all of this." He gestured around the room to indicate the scene that she'd prepared for him.

"I'm glad," she said, kissing the corner of his mouth, "You deserve to be treated like you're special."

Steven blushed and turned away, "I'm just not used to any of this."

"Well, neither am I," she said, "This is all new for me too."

"You make me really happy, Connie."

"You make me really happy, Steven."

Steven snuggled in closer to her body, "And I really love making love with you."

"Well, I really love making love with you," Connie giggled.

They stayed that way a while, entangled in each other, trading off kisses and touches, absorbed in the overwhelming love that they felt for one another. They couldn't get enough of it.

However, Connie couldn't deny that under all that love, physically she felt disgusting. Once the post-coital glow began to wane and the state of her body dawned on her, she felt more gross than anything. Slowly, she shifted out of his arms and stretched her limbs as best as she could manage to, feeling their bodily fluids lingering on her.

Their love was magical but the sex was still a little gross.

"I need the bathroom," she said, giving him one last kiss before she stood. "How about we hop in the shower?"

"Together?" Steven asked, hopefully while his fantasies from the past weeks ran through his head. Connie being wet, naked and horny less than a foot away from him? Yes, please!

"Sure," she giggled then shyly she added, "If you want to, I mean-"

Steven was on his feet, pulling his boxers back on before she even finished talking. Connie giggled softly at his enthusiasm as she grabbed his button down shirt from to put on. It was good enough for walking to the bathroom. She had been hoping to get cleaned up but now something told her that this shower was going to be dirtier than she originally planned.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand into her own to lead him to the bathroom.

"Yes, ma'am," he teased as he followed, blissfully in love and quickly becoming horny again.

However, their trip was cut short when they left her room and Connie stopped in a sudden halt. Steven bumped into her back but she barely moved. He looked around her body at what she could be staring at. When he did, he found she was looking directly at her dining table where Max sat with her phone pressed against her ear and a take-out menu in her hands.

"Max!" Connie stuttered, feeling shame well-up in her stomach, "How long have you been back?"

"Long enough to know I should never enter this place without headphones on again," she moaned, annoyed, looking at least mildly disturbed at Steven and Connie, "You got strong vocal cords. I expected that from Steven but honestly, I'm a little surprised by you, ConCon."

Connie felt her face burning hot, "I thought that you were with the guys at a show!"

"Oh, it was cancelled," Max explained, "The lead singer got done in for allegations against him."

"How did you find that out?" Connie said, trying to block Steven from Max's view despite him not seeming the least bit upset with Max seeing him in his underwear. 

"Trevor got a call from the dude who does the merch at the venue on our way over." Max said it with a clear bite in her voice. She was angry about the show. This was the third time this has happened that year. Why couldn't emo guys just not be creeps? The guys in Star Destroyers were decent. Max sighed and tried to focus on the menu in front of her, not the fact her roommate had obviously just been dicked down or her disappointment over the cancellation. "The guys are grabbing some games and a few beers while I order food. You and Steven want in?"

"Actually we were going to shower…" Connie said as her eyes trailed over to the bathroom door, "But if you guys are going to be hanging out here tonight then maybe we should just..."

"Just what?" Steven asked as he looked between Max and Connie, "Because if you want to hang out with your friends tonight that's cool but we really need to clean off."

"Right," Connie said looking back at him, "How about you head to the bathroom now and I'll take one after you?"

"Huh?" he said with a cute tilt of his head, "I thought we were going in together?"

"We were but…" Connie's eyes travelled but over to Max. "Just you go, okay?"

His shoulders sagged in disappointment but Steven nodded. He made his way into the bathroom while Max made an effort not to look at him in just his boxers. She did notice Connie's strange behavior though and suddenly she realized the reason for her friend's hesitation. 

Max groaned as soon as Steven was out of the room, "Holy shit, are you serious? Have you really not been fucking Steven cause you're too embarrassed to? In front of me?"

"Well," Connie looked away, blushing and feeling even more mortified, "Yeah! Isn't it kind of awkward?"

"It's hella awkward," Max agreed with her.

"Right," Connie added, "and you're always making fun of us or acting grossed out."

"Yes, I am," Max agreed again, "and I will continue to judge you super hard over whatever nasty things I have to see and hear from you two but please, Connie," Max stood to walk over and put her hands firmly onto her friend's shoulders, "do not let me cockblock you!"

"What?"

"Listen," Max said, "My best friend banging the frontman of my favorite band has got to be one of the most freaky-deaky things to ever happen to me! But damn, my dude, look at you! I've never seen you let loose like you do with Steven. You're having fun! You're finally enjoying your college years like you deserve! I don't want to take that away from you! I want you to have yourself some fun!"

"You do?"

"Yeah!" Max pushed her playfully, "Now at great risk to my own mental health, go get yourself some peen!"

"Thanks, Max!" Connie laughed before glancing over at the bathroom door just as she heard the water turn on. She began to make her way over to the door saying, "Anyway, I think you might want to turn on some music. I think Steven and I are going to do our part to protect the environment, one shower at a time."

"Gross!" was the last thing Connie heard before she disappeared into the bathroom to join her boyfriend.

* * *

Steven's first weekend at Connie's dorm would probably go down in his personal history book as the greatest one of his life. They'd spent every moment of it together. Most of that time with their clothes off unless dressing was absolutely necessary. They didn't have sex the entire time that he was there, though they had a lot of sex. Steven was quickly learning cuddling was one of his favorite things to do in the world and naked cuddling was the best kind.

It had been a wonderful experience and that might be why he was having such a hard time with his goodbye.

"I'll miss you," Steven said as he kissed Connie against her suite door, "So much."

"You said that already," Connie sighed into his mouth as she accepted his soft kisses.

"Because I will!" he insisted, kissing her with more passion, "I always miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," she said with a giggle when he allowed her to speak. It was hard as she had spent the last half hour unable to talk passed his lips on her own.

"I could stay," he suggested as he pressed her hard against the door with his body as they kissed passionately, "Maybe just for one more night?"

Connie groaned, desperately wanting to tell him he could. She wanted him to stay, honestly she never wanted him to leave. She knew one of them had to be an adult about it though, "I thought you were picking up some work at your dad's office this week?"

"I am." His words always came with kisses.

"And I have an important exam coming up in a couple of days," she mumbled against his mouth.

"You do." The words were barely speech as they brushed her lips.

"So…"

"I know."

Still, Steven captured her mouth in another of his deep, sensual kisses. She wanted to touch him but was afraid that it would only result in them stumbling into her bedroom to rip their clothes off and waste their time. He had a long drive home. He needed to get on the road. Connie didn't want to have to say 'goodbye' but she couldn't keep him there much longer.

"You have to go, Steven" she sighed with her hands on his chest. She gripped into his shirt for half a second then pushed him back from her instead.

"Yeah, you're right," he also sighed with the same longing, "We'll see each other soon though, right?"

"Definitely!" she agreed, "Maybe I can visit your place next time!"

"Oh, yeah!" he said, happily, "That would be fun! I never have company!'

"Really?" she giggled, "Guess I'll have to make a good impression then."

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he stepped back into her space, "I'm crazy in love with you already."

"Steven," she whined before he kissed her yet again. She let him peck a few kisses onto her lips then pulled away once more, "You need to go."

"Alright, alright!" he said, stepping back from her and putting his hands into the air, "I'm going. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So, umm…"

"Steven!"

"Okay," Steven laughed as he turned and started down the hall and out the building, "Bye, Connie!"

"Bye! I love you! Drive safe!" she called to his retreating back. "Oh, and text me when you get home!"

"I will!" he called back over his shoulder and she watched him until he was gone before heading back into her dorm room.

With a sigh, Connie pulled out her phone and randomly scrolled through the apps. She was just trying to occupy her mind and not think about Steven. She already missed him. She thought she was being absolutely ridiculous until she received a text message from him.

_'I already miss you!'_

Connie felt herself swoon. It was the cutest and most Steven thing he could've done. Her heart fluttered as she fell onto her bed. She was about to message him back when the image above caught her eye. The one of him in his underwear. She was more than satisfied from her weekend trysts but seeing it lit a fire in all the important places despite this. She couldn't help herself from getting horny. Her boyfriend was sexy and he made her feel sexy and they had spent a very sexy weekend together. 

Suddenly she felt an overwhelming need to be with him. She wanted to make sure he was thinking about her even though she knew he already was. She wanted to be sure he was. With that an idea came to her mind and she hopped back out of bed. She didn't need to rush herself as it would take him time to get home but she wanted this to be perfect for him.

Steven's apartment was a little more than an eight hour drive from Connie's dorm if he was rushing. Taking his time it was a bit closer to nine hours, ten with bad traffic so it was late night when he finally got home. Truth be told, Steven didn't have much love for his place of living. He didn't spend a lot of his time there. Having to leave Connie just made the place less appealing though her suggestion of visiting him did put a lift of joy in his heart.

He wandered inside, flicked on the light and looked around. He was thinking that he would have to spruce the place up in some way before she came to see him. Steven wasn't sure how but he would have to figure it out. Connie deserved the best which his apartment was far from being.

Putting the thought aside, Steven yanked a take-out menu from one of the drawers and pulled out his phone. He was hungry and didn't have much time before places closed shop for the night. He was too tired to even consider cooking either.

Looking at his phone, he remembered that he promised to text Connie when he got home safe. So before worrying about food, he quickly sent her a message saying that he was home in one piece and that again he already missed her. Once done he went back to his task of securing his dinner. However his quest was interrupted when Connie decided to message him back.

Steven nearly dropped his phone upon seeing what she sent him.

A picture of her dressed in the lingerie that she had worn that weekend. The lingerie she bought for him. She was relaxed against her bed, trying to get as much of herself in frame as she could. She was winking while she was blowing him a kiss.

_'Looking forward to our next visit!'_

Steven smiled to himself while staring at the picture of Connie. His free hand went to his belt to undo it, thinking his dinner could probably wait another ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Trevor and Noah absolutely know he is the actual Steven Universe, btw. Let me know what you thought of my massive smut story.
> 
> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
